1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium incorporated within a recording medium drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD), for example. In particular, the invention relates to a recording medium including a recording layer and a protection layer overlaid on the surface of the recording layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording medium, namely a magnetic recording disk, is incorporated in a hard disk drive (HDD). The magnetic recording disk includes a protection layer overlaid over the surface of a magnetic recording layer. A lubricant film is formed over the surface of the protection layer. A diamond-like-carbon (DLC) film is often utilized as the protection layer, for example. A perfluoropolyether (PFPE) film is often utilized as the lubricant film, for example.
The DLC film is designed to have a constant composition all over the surface of the magnetic recording disk. The DLC film establishes a constant property all over the magnetic recording disk. A data zone and a non-data zone are both defined on the surface of the magnetic recording disk, for example. If the data zone and the non-data zone have different properties, various advantages are expected.